Known microphone connectors of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,647,127 and 4,657,327 have a cable pinching method wherein a ring 26 engages a connector member 13, forcing a tubular clamping sleeve 7 to open its rear end 8 for clamping a cable. However, the clamping sleeve is tubular, so a great force has to be used to engage a female thread of a terminal with a housing in clamping a large diameter cable in the clamping sleeve. And continuous work of using such a great force in assembling this kind of microphone connector may compel a worker to be extremely tired. The worker may feel pain or experience swelling of his right thumb after working to engage thirty or forty of those connectors, and has to stop his work.